Complicated story
by Lilabel
Summary: Nos héros font un échange étudiant avec des Canadiens, mais le voyage sera plus compliqué que prévu...
1. Chapitre 1 Le départ

_Salut tout le monde j'espère que vous allez aimer mon histoire. Vous pouvez m'envoyer vos questions, vos commentaires et vos subjections, je suis ouverte à tout. Je vous répondrai le plus vite possible et du mieux que je pourrai. Des fois, il se peut que sa prenne du temps avant que j'envois le chapitre suivant, car je n'ai pas Internet et qu'il faut que je le fasse envoyer par quelqu'un d'autre. Le premier et peut-être le deuxième seront un peu plus simple, mais dans les suivant commencent les problèmes. Bon je ne vous en dit pas plus vous n'aurez qu'à le lire. N'oubliez pas de m'écrire. P.S. Quand c'est écris en Italique, ça veut dire que s'est en une autre langue ou c'est un sous-titre. Merci._

**_Complicated story_**

_**Chapitre1**_

_**Le départ**_

_**À l'école**_

M. Tchukichira, un prof super cool et très cute, était entrain d'expliquer un projet inter-scolaire.

—_Ceux qui se sont inscris pour le projet, nous partons demain. J'espère que vous avez fait vos bagages! Juste pour être sûr, je vais nommer les noms. Sakura, Shaolan, Eriol, Tomoyo, Meiling, …_

Et la liste continua un petit bout de temps jusqu'à ce que…

—_Bon! Chaque élève va être distribué dans une classe au Canada. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que vous allez être dans la même classe que la personne qui vous accueille chez lui. Vous savez de qui il s'agit? _

—_Oui, monsieur!_

—_C'est bien. Quand on va arriver là-bas, on va prendre un bus jusqu'à l'école et vous allez vous tenir avec votre compagnon. C'est compris?_

—_Oui, monsieur Tchukichira!_

—_Bonne fin de journée!_

Tous les élèves sortir de la classe, sauf Sakura, Shaolan, Eriol, Tomoyo et Meiling qui flânèrent derrière en jasant.

—_Je suis un peu nerveuse peur que notre compagnon ne nous aime pas, demanda Tomoyo._

—_Ben non! On parle avec eux sur MSN depuis des mois, s'exclama Shaolan _(Ben oui! Nos amis sont assez sophistiqués pour avoir un DVD! Lol).

—_Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Shaolan! (Comme toujours), s'écria Meiling._

Et il rentrèrent chez eux un peu rassuré.

_**Chez Sakura**_

—_Salut tout le monde, salua Sakura._

—_Bonsoir petit monstre, répondit son frère, Toya._

—_Je t'es déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça!_

—_Ok!Ok! Te fâche pas ! Mais dit-moi as-tu fini tes bagages?_

—_Oui!_

—_Moi aussi!_

—_Toi aussi? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, questionna Sakura._

—_Je veux dire que je part avec toi, expliqua son frère. Yukito et Akizuki viennent aussi. _

—_Youpi, s'extasia la jeune fille._

—_Hé! C'est toi qui fait tout ce bruit Sakura, s'exclama une voix._

—_Yukito! Akizuki! Que faites-vous ici, demanda Sakura._

—_Yukito est venu coucher chez toi, à cause de demain, dit Akizuki, et moi je retourne chez Eriol._

—_Cool! (Sakura parle trop sur Internet, elle pique nos expressions. Lol)_

Elle dit au revoir à ses deux amis et monta dans sa chambre. Kéro était entrain de joué à solitaire, parce que Sakura avait barré Internet pour qu'il ne puisse pas télécharger plein de jeu. Yukito et Kéro sont les anges gardiens de Sakura. Ils ont été créés par la mère de la jeune fille, une grande sorcière, qui, quand elle su qu'elle était gravement malade, créa c'est deux gardiens pour la protéger. Eriol lui aussi en a deux, mais sauf que son père qui les a créés avant de l'abandonner lui et sa mère, qui est morte, il y a à peine un an. Ils sont très différents des deux autres, ils s'appellent Akizuki et Spinel Sun. Ils ont tous une forme discrète et une autre imposante.

—_Salut Kéro, dit Sakura. Tu es encore sur l'ordi!_

—_Oui, mais pendant ce temps là, je ne dévalise pas le frigo, ni n'embête ton frère que je sache, s'écria Kéro._

—_Non, mais tu monopolises MON ordi!_

—_Il faut que tu ailles te coucher de toute manière (Tout juste pour se _

—_En tout cas… Bonne nuit._

—_Bonne nuit._

_**Le lentement**_

Toya et Yukito s'activaient à mettre leurs bagages dans la voiture, pendant que Sakura finissait de se préparer.

—_Bon! J'ai fini de me préparer, dit Sakura, en route pour l'aéroport!_

Il embarquèrent tous dans l'auto et partir. Rendu à l'aéroport, Sakura retrouva tous ses amis, tout en déchargeant, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien.

—_J'ai hâte d'arriver à Drummondville, s'exclama Tomoyo. Je vais pouvoir filmer Sakura dans un paysage différent._

—_Ho Tomoyo, s'exclama Sakura en tombant à la renverse._

—_Tout les passagers en destination de Drummondville sont appelés à la porte 5 pour l'embarcation immédiat, résonna une voix._

—_Ok. Tout le monde suivez-moi, dit M. Tchukichira._

Quand tout le monde fut assis, l'avion décolla.

—_J'ai horreur de me promener en avion, gémit Meiling._

—_Ben pourquoi tu es venu d'abord, demanda Eriol. _

—_Parce que je ne pensais pas qu'on prendrait l'avion, dit–elle._

—_Pensais-tu qu'on allait rouler en autobus sur l'océan ! Quand même un bus s'est bien, mais y faut pas trop lui en demander, nargua Shaolan._

—_Arrête de te moquer de moi, s'écria Meiling._

—_Hé! La petite chipie et le petit morveux se chicanent, dit un voix._

—_Sakura, tu as emmener la peluche, demanda Shaolan._

—_Non, il doit s'être glisser dans mon sac. Eriol vérifie dans le tien pour voir._

Eriol regarda et Spinel Sun.

—_Mais qu'est que tu fais là, demanda Eriol surpris_

—_J'ai promis à ton père de veiller sur toi et désolé de te l'apprendre, mais jouer les gardes du corps à distance se n'est pas faisable. Kéro a la même raison que moi, répondit Spinel Sun à la question muet de Sakura._

_Le reste du voyage se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur._

_À suivre…_

J'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous m'écrirez des reviews. Bye.


	2. Chapitre 2 L'arrivée

_**Complicated story**_

_**Chapitre 2**_

L'arrivée Au Collège St-Bernard 

—_Houache! C'est dont ben laite ici (Pour une fois qu'elle a raison! lol), s'exclama Meiling._

—_Peut-être, mais l'habit ne fait pas le moine comme on dit, répliqua Eriol. C'est gens on l'air sympa._

—_Oui, tu as raison mon cher, ajouta Tomoyo._

—Bonjour, dirent deux jeunes filles.

—Je m'appelle Karyne et elle s'est mon amie Mélissa, dit la plus petite des deux, une jeune fille aux cheveux châtain pâle et aux yeux pairs.

—Salut! Je suis Sakura. Je crois que tu es ma compagne.

—Oui, c'est exact!

—Moi, c'est Tomoyo, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Tiffany.

—Bonj…

Eriol s'arrêta net à la vue de la fille aux long cheveux brun et aux yeux verts, qui portait le nom de Mélissa.

— Lui, c'est Eriol, mais vous pouvez l'appeler Antony. L'autre, c'est Shaolan ou Lionel et moi, c'est Meiling ou Stéphanie. Un ou l'autre n'a pas d'importance. Nos compagnons sont…

—Je sais qui ils sont, coupa Karyne. Suivez-moi!

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à un groupe.

—Jessica!Laurie! Je vous présente Stéphanie et Lionel.

—Bienvenue, dit Jessica avec son habituelle gentillesse.

—Je dois vous laisser, j'ai encore Antony à présenter à Maxime, s'excusa Karyne.

—Maxime Tétreault? demanda Jess l'œil malicieux.

—Hé, oui!

La jeune fille et Antony marchèrent vers un autre groupe plus loin.

—Hé, Maxime!

Un jeune homme aux cheveux brun foncé, aux yeux chocolat avec des lunettes s'avança vers elle et répondit :

—Oui Karyne?

La jeune fille détourna la tête, rougit légèrement et dit :

—Je te présente Antony. Ton compagnon.

—Je te remercie Karyne.

Karyne rougie un peu plus et s'en alla. Maxime l'a regarda partir avec un regard tendre. La gène de la jeune fille et le regard de Maxime n'échappa pas à Antony.

Chez Maxime 

—Maman! Papa! Catherine! Je vous présente Antony, il vient du Japon, présenta Maxime.

—Bienvenu, dit la maman de Maxime.

—Tu pourrais l'emmener dans ta chambre pour qu'il puisse s'installer, proposa son père.

—Oui d'accord!

—Je vous remercie de bien vouloir m'accueillir chez vous, remercia Antony en se courbant un peu

—Ce n'est rein, dit la maman.

Maxime l'entraîna dans sa chambre. Tout en préparant ses affaires, Antony posa de petites questions sur sa relation avec Karyne.(Pas très subtile)

—Est-ce que tu aimes Karyne?

Maxime surpris regarda Antony et demanda :

—Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

—Parce que je t'ai vu la regarder tendrement, répondit l'invité. Réponds franchement Maxime.

—Oui

—Oui quoi? demanda Antony innocemment.(hypocrite. lol)

—Oui, je suis amoureux d'elle, dit Maxime en soupirant.

—Pourquoi tu ne sors pas avec d'abord?

—Parce qu'au début je l'ai repoussé et j'ai peur qu'elle m'en veille ou qu'elle ne me prenne pas au sérieux, répondit Maxime en poussant son deuxième soupir désespéré de la soirée.

—Mais tu pourrais essayer, qui risque rien n'a rien, conseilla Antony.

—Oui, mais si elle refuse, j'en mourrai, rétorqua tristement son hôte. C'est Mélissa qui serait contente)

—Parle lui demain et on verra. Tu ne connaîtrais pas quelqu'un proche d'elle pour te conseiller.

—Oui Mélissa. Elle est son amie, elle est dans ma classe et je suis sûr qu'elle serait capable de tenir sa langue, énuméra Maxime après mûr réflexion.

En entendant le nom de Mélissa, Antony senti des papillons dans son ventre.

—Dit- moi, je te connais à peine et je suis déjà entrain de te parler de mes problèmes amoureux, se rendit contre l'amoureux transi.

—Bah! Ce n'est pas grave, je suis capable d'en prendre. Bon sais-tu ce que je recommande pour l'instant?

—Non, quoi??

—Je propose qu'on aille se coucher. IL paraît que la nuit porte conseil.

—Je suis d'accord!!!

—Bonne nuit alors

—Oui bonne nuit à toi aussi.

_Le lendemain matin_

Le lendemain matin Maxime et Antony décidèrent d'aller à l'école à pied pour pouvoir se parler et organiser tranquillement leur petit plan. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils allèrent voir la petite gang assis devant le bureau de Mme Côté.

—Salut, dit Antony à ses amis. 

Quand Mélissa vit Antony, elle eut l'impression d'avoir une claque dans face. Du côté d'Antony, lui, quand il vit la jeune fille il eut des papillons dans le ventre. (ah! ah! Looser!)

—Salut, répondit tout le monde.

Ils n'urent pas le temps de commencer une conversation que la cloche sonna.

En classe d'Antony 

Le cours était presque terminé, mais cela ne changeait rien puis qu'Antony n'avait rien écouté. Il était trop occupé à regarder Mélissa qui était assis en diagonale devant lui. Quand tout à coup la cloche sonna.

—Hey Mélissa, cria Maxime.

—Oui Max?

Tu connais bien Karyne, hein?

Mélissa leva les yeux au ciel

 Nan, sans blague, tiens. Ça fait JUSTE deux ans qu'on est amies.  
Merde, elle vient de mettre le mode sarcastique en marche. Ça va être ma fête, murmura Maxime à voix basse.  
Qu'est-ce que t'as dit?

Rien, rien. Oublie ça.  
En tout cas. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?  
Ok, je vais aller droit au but. Est-ce que Karyne m'aime encore?

Maudit, t'es direct. Pourquoi tu veux savoir?

Euh… Tu veux vraiment que je te le dise?

Oh, que oui, répondit Mélissa avec un sourire diabolique.

Euh… je suis amoureux d'elle, répondit Maxime d'une toute petite voix.

Le sourire de Mélissa s'élargit.

Quoi? Parle plus fort, je n'ai rien entendu.

JE SUIS AMOUREUX D'ELLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Je le savais! S'exclama Mélissa avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

Tu veux bien m'aider à la conquérir, demanda Maxime avec son air de chien battu. S'il te plaiiiiiiiiit!

La jeune fille soupira.

Pff, j'ai jamais pu résister à cette face là. Ok, je vais t'aider.

Merciiiiiii, s'écria Maxime en s'élançant pour la serer dans ses bras, mais Mélissa le stoppa d'un bon coup de poing sur la tête.

Bas les battes, sal pervers. Garde ça pour Karyne. Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir?

Ben, si elle même encore, ce qu'elle aime…

Oui, elle t'aime encore, mais si tu la veux, va falloir que tu travailles, mon gars. Et très fort! Mais pour commencer, je peux te dire que ses fleurs préférées sont les lilas. Maintenant, à toi de jouer, mon amoureux transi préféré, dit Mélissa en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Maxime et Mélissa allèrent rejoindre les autres, qui les attendaient depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes déjà..

Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez tous les deux? Demanda suspicieusement Karyne.

Mélissa passa un bras autour des épaules de Maxime et répondit, tout sourire.

Crois-moi, tu veux pas le savoir.

Mais…

Driiiiiiiing! La cloche sonna, annonçant le début du prochain cours, soit Anglais.

Mme Rodrigue était en train d'expliquer un cours très très important sur le Present Continuous. Cours que Maxime n'écoutait évidemment pas, trop occupé qu'il était à dévorer Karyne des yeux. Quand soudain la prof lui posa une question.

Maxime, fais-moi une phrase en employant le Present Continuous.

 … (Pas de réponse de la par de Maxime lol.)

Mélissa lui donna un coup de coude plus fort que nécessaire dans les côtes.

 Yo! C'est à toi qu'elle parle!

Hein? Euh… I'm too young to die!?

Tout le monde éclata de rire , sauf Antony qui était trop occupé à écrire « Mélissa » en toutes sortes de couleurs sur une feuille de cartable pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé, sans trop savoir pourquoi il faisait ça.

_À l'heure du dîner_

Tout le monde avait fini de manger quand Maxime arriva, accompagné bien sûr d'Antony. Mélissa les regarda d'un œil suspicieux, puis dit:

Maxime, dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu faisait exactement avec Antony pendant tout ce temps?

Maxime mis quelques secondes avant de comprendre, puis, rouge comme un tomate, s'écria:

Mais non! Pas du tout! C'est pas ce que tu crois!

Karyne se leva et dit:

Bon, je voudrais pas vous déranger, mes deux amoureux préférés (regard noir de la part de Mélissa), mais je vais aller m'entraîner pour le cours de badminton. Sakura ne connaît pas ce sport, et moi, je suis complètement nulle.

Ça, c'est bien vrai, acquiesça Mélissa.

Ta gueule, t'es encore pire que moi!

Ouche, touché!

Maxime offrit son plus beau sourire à Karyne.

Si tu veux, je peux te donner des cours.

Ah, si tu as du temps à perdre…

Quand c'est avec toi, c'est jamais du temps perdu.

Karyne rougit, et Tomoyo s'écria:

Je ne peux pas rater une telle occasion de filmer ma petite Sakura en pleine action! Je vous accompagne.

La petite troupe s'éloigna, et Antony soupira.

Bon, on dirait qu'ils m'ont oublié.

tu peux venir à la bibliothèque avec moi, si tu veux, s'empressa de proposer Mélissa. Moi aussi je me suis fait abandonner.

Bonne idée.

Vers la fin di dîner, Maxime, Karyne, Sakura et Tomoyo avaient fini leur cours de badminton privé, et ils allèrent voir le reste de la gang, assis à leur place habituelle. Maxime, qui venait de se rappeler de la présence de son correspondant, demanda:

Tiens, mais ou est Antony? Et il manque Mélissa, en plus.

Tu ne veux pas le savoir, répondit Laurie à la blague.

Ah,ok… Ah, au fait, saviez-vous que c'est l'anniversaire d'Antony en fin de semaine? J'avais prévu d'organiser une fête chez moi, dimanche. Mais Antony ne doit pas être au courant. Touchez-en un mot à Mélissa quand elle reviendra de… je sais pas trop ou.

Moi, je ne pourrai pas y aller, dit Karyne, déçu. J'ai un cours d'équitation.

Ça tombe bien, je vais offrir un cours à Antony, comme cadeau de fête. On te ramènera en même temps.

Parfais. Alors, on se revoit dimanche.

À suivre…

Fin du chapitre 2


	3. Chapitre 3 La fête

**_Commentaire:_**

Salut tout le monde, voilà le chapitre 3! J'espère que vous aimez ma fan fic, si oui laisser-moi des reviews pour m'encourager parce que j'avoue être pas mal découragée. J'aimerais remercier ma meilleure, qui est pas mal connue sous le nom de Sheinah, qui me pousse dans le derrière pour l'écrire et qui écrit les phrases sur le papier parce que je suis trop paresseuse pour le faire lol. Euh… il y a aussi pour les noms des personnages, je suis désolée de passer du nom en japonais au français et du français au japonais, mais j'ai découvert que j'ai découvert que j'aimais mieux les noms japonais lol. Tk j'espère que vous aller aimer et écrivez-moi des messages même si vous aimez pas SVP. Bye bye gros bisou glacé.

_**Complicated story**_

_Chapitre 3_ _La fête_

_**Au cours d'équitation**_

Le dimanche de la fête était déjà arrivé, et Eriol ne se doutait de rien. Pendant le cours d'équitation, Maxime observait Karyne et ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver sensationnelle. Après le cours, ils allèrent directement chez Maxime. La maison était sombre, et lorsque, en parfait gentleman Eriol ouvrit la porte, tout le monde s'écria : Surprise! Tout à coup, de la musique emplit la maison et le party commença. Au bout d'un moment, Mélissa, exaspérée par le manque d'action entre Maxime et Karyne, décida de les faire bouger un peu. Elle commença par taquiner un peu son amie.

― Ouin Karyne . Tu t'es fait toute belle pour Maxime? J'espère au moins que durant ton cours tu as eu la décence de ne pas trop le mater, parce que sinon t'aurais pu rentrer dans un mur avec ton cheval.

― Ben non, comme tu vois je suis en un seul morceau. Et puis, le fait de penser à ton « aventure » avec Maxime m'a fait l'effet d'une douche froide.

Énervée par la réplique de son amie, Mélissa décida d'aller enquiquiner quelqu'un qui pognerait plus.

― Dis, Maxime? Pourquoi tu ne te trouves pas une chambre avec Karyne au lieu de la déshabiller du regard?

Maxime mordit à l'hameçon et se mit à courir après Mélissa dans toute la salle en essayant de l'étrangler. Mais Mélissa, avec sa maladresse légendaire, s'enfargea dans ses sandales, tomba par terre en accrochant la table du buffet, ce qui fit se renverser le punch sur son beau gilet blanc. Maxime éclata de rire en se frittant les mains.

―Ah ah, maintenant, j'ai ma vengeance!

Karyne arriva près d'elle en soupirant.

― Bon, qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait?

Mélissa baissa la tête.

― Mais là…

À ce moment, Catherine, la sœur de Maxime, arriva.

― Ne t'inquiète pas, Mélissa. J'ai une robe qui devrait te faire, dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

― Ok, merci. Tu me sauves la vie.

_**10 minutes plus tard**_

Mélissa réapparut dans la pièce, des joues aussi rouges que sa robe, qui ne couvrait pas grand chose. Devant Karyne qui retenait à peine son fou rire, elle s'écria :

― C'est pas du tout ce que j'avais en tête!

Maxime était subjugué par la beauté de son amie, qu'il n'aurait jamais crue aussi sexy. Karyne, jalouse, lui sacra une claque derrière la tête.

― Aïeuh! Pourquoi tu m'as frappé?

― Pour te ramener à la réalité et parce que ça ne se fait pas de mater quelqu'un comme ça!

­― Pourquoi tu l'as pas fait à Eriol, d'abord? Il est encore pire que moi.

Karyne se retourna et vit Eriol, le rouge aux joues et la bouche grande ouverte, qui dévorait sans se cacher la jeune fille des yeux.

― Ben… parce que c'est le fêté, et qu'on peut pas frapper le fêté.

― C'est quoi cette excuse-là à la con?

― Pff, merci de me traiter de conne.

― Non, non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire! Je suis désolé!, s'excusa Maxime avec un regard implorant.

Tout à coup, la musique se fit plus douce et les slows débutèrent. Maxime se tourna vers Karyne en rougissant.

― Euh, est-ce que tu veux danser?

― Tu préfères pas demander à Mélissa?, de demander Karyne d'un ton sarcastique.

― Non! Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais ça?

― Parce que tantôt, t'avais l'air d'aimer ce que tu voyais!

― Bon, ok. Mais je te vois la regarder de travers, je t'écrase le pied avec mes talons aiguille.

Maxime emmena Karyne sur la piste de danse, pendant qu'Eriol essayait de convaincre Mélissa, qui s'était enfermée dans un placard pour que plus personne ne la voie, de sortir.

― Pas question! J'ai déjà eu assez honte comme ça.

― Et si je t'invite à danser?

― …

― s'il te plait?

­­―­­ … Bon, puisque c'est si gentiment demandé.

Mélissa ouvrit lentement la porte, passa la tête à l'extérieur pour s'assurer que Maxime n'était pas là pour se moquer d'elle, puis consentit enfin à sortir. Une fois sortie, elle prit la main d'Eriol et entraîna vers la peste de danse, lorsqu'elle vit que son couple fétiche y était déjà enlacé. Karyne avait la tête appuyée sur l'épaule de Maxime et elle semblait aux anges, tandis que Maxime l'enlaçait tendrement et possessivement par la taille. Mélissa et Eriol commencèrent à danser, et Karyne les remarqua. Elle sourit en voyant que Mélissa regardait ses pieds, pour ne pas écraser ceux de son partenaire. De son côté, Eriol avait un petit sourire compréhensif, mais essayait tout de même de lui faire relever la tête.

― Psst, Maxime! Retourne-toi pas tout de suite, parce que ça fera pas trop subtil, mais je pense que tu tiens une occasion de vengeance contre Mélissa.

Maxime fit tourner Karyne pour arriver face à face au « couple ». (Oh! J'en rêve de ça! Tellement romantique! Non mais qui ne rêve pas de se faire enlacer par l'homme que l'on aime pour danser et qu'il nous fasse pivoter pour rire de notre meilleure amie lol. Moi en tout cas!!!!)

― Oh, quand je vais en avoir l'occasion, elle va en entendre parler longtemps!

― Abandonne ton esprit de vengeance 2 secondes et avoue qu'ils sont mignons ensemble.

― Ouais… mais je plains Eriol.

De son côté, Eriol, à cours d'arguments pour faire relever la tête à Mélissa, s'exclama.

― Tiens, tiens, on dirait que Maxime s'est enfin décidé à faire le premier pas.

La jeune fille releva aussitôt la tête.

― Hein, comment ça t'es au courant?

― Tu n'es pas la seule amie de Maxime tu sauras.

― Ah, le salaud! Il me demande de l'aide, mais il va voir ailleurs.

― En fait, c'est moi qui lui ai conseillé de parler à quelqu'un qui connaissait bien Karyne.

― Pff, j'aurais dû me douter qu'une si brillante idée ne pouvait pas venir de lui.

Eriol rigola et la regarda avec un regard mi-rieur, mi-tendre.

― Bah, au moins, avec ça, j'ai réussi à te faire relever la tête, et tu ne m'as pas marché sur les pieds.

Mélissa, pris en faute, se contenta de sourire.

**_Quelques heures plus tard _**(Bon ça s'est un bout de parlage, mais lisez le au jusqu'à la fin, vous le regretterez pas. Promis!)

La fête se termina et Maxime se proposa pour aller reconduire Karyne chez sa sœur. Ils marchèrent dans un silence confortable, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre, car Sakura était rentré plus tôt et Maxime avait transformé Eriol en femme de ménage pour se sauver des corvées de nettoyage. Le fêté accepta l'excuse lamentable à regret, pour laisser les deux tourtereaux seuls ensemble.

Une fois arrivés chez la sœur de Karyne, Maxime lui demanda comment elle avait trouvé la soirée. Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant quelques instants puis se fut l'heure pour Maxime d'aller s'assurer qu'Eriol n'avait pas trop fait de dégâts. Sur un coup de tête Maxime enlaça la jeune fille par la taille et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Voyant que Karyne ne le refusait pas le baiser, il l'approfondit. (Désolée de vous importunez durant un moment croustillant, mais cela devient hmmm… comment dire trop pervers? Non sérieux ce moment la aussi j'en rêve lol.) Après quelques minutes où ils au monde, Maxime relâcha Karyne, la regarda tendrement et tourna les talons, laissant la jeune fille perplexe.

_**Chez Maxime**_

Une fois arrivé chez lui, Maxime se rendit compte que son homme de ménage avait failli à sa tâche, car il s'était endormi à moitié couché sur la table, le balai à la main. Maxime alla chercher son appareil photo numérique et prit une photo souvenir pour avoir une bonne rigolade le lendemain.

Après avoir ri un bon coup d'Eriol, Maxime alla se coucher, mais aussitôt fut-il allongé sur le lit que les évènements d'un peu plus tôt lui revinrent en mémoire. Incapable de trouver le sommeil, il décida d'appeler Mélissa pour se confier.

_**Chez Mélissa**_

Dring! Dring! Dring!

Mélissa décrocha le combiné et répondit de sa voix la plus bête et la plus ensommeillée.

― C'est qui le con doublé d'un cave qui m'appelle à 3 heures du matin?

― Euh, il s'appelle Maxime. Est-ce que tu dors?

― Ben oui, moi je parle au téléphone en dormant. (Il n'y a rien que Mélissa ne puisse pas faire.)

― Ah, ok.

― Euh… C'est à propos de Karyne.

Mélissa, soudainement complètement réveillée, s'écria :

― T'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt!? Allez, raconte-moi tous les détails croustillants!

Et bien, tantôt en reconduisant Karyne… je l'ai… embrassée, confia Maxime d'une toute petite voix.

― Quoi?! Qu'est-ce que t'as dit? T'as embrassé ma meilleure amie? (Elle est sourde mon amie quand elle se réveille lol)

― Euh… t'es fâchée?

― Non, mais c'était le temps que tu te déniaises, bordel!

― Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise? J'étais trop peureux et je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le faire.

― Ohhh, Maxime qui avoue qu'il est peureux. Mon Dieu, c'est un moment historique! Attends! Répète-moi ça que je l'enregistre.

― Bon, t'as fini de te foutre de ma gueule?

― Laisse-moi y penser… euh… Non!

― Pff, d'abord t'auras pas les photos exclusives que j'ai pris d'Eriol.

― Hein? Quelles photos?

― Les photos où Eriol l'air d'un ange tombé du ciel.

― J'veux voir!

― Pas question! Et puis… pourquoi est-ce que tu veux les voir, demanda Maxime d'un ton plein de sous-entendus.

―…euh… finalement, je veux pas les voir.

― Menteuse, menteuse, menteuse!

― Rah, ferme-la!

― Ohh, on dirait que j'ai touché un point sensible.

― Même pas vrai!

― Eriol + Mélissa!

― Maxime + Karyne

― Tu agis comme un enfant de trois ans.

― Toi, t'es pire! Comme un enfant de deux ans. Nah!

― Bon, on s'éloigne du sujet.

― C'était quoi, déjà?… Ah oui, t'as embrassé Karyne! Hiiiii!

― C'est bien beau, mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire demain? Je n'oserai pas la regarder en face!

― Hmm. Dis à Eriol de partir sans toi et vas la chercher chez elle! Je suis sûre que ça lui fera plaisir. Mais surtout, surtout, **NE L'ÉVITE PAS!!!!!!**

― Ok. Mais, de quoi je parle avec elle?

― Bah, parlez dans mon dos, elle adore ça… Nan, sérieux. Parlez de ce que vous aimez, de ce que vous aimez moins. Rattrapez le temps perdu quoi.

― Ok, merci. En passant, t'était vraiment belle dans ta petite robe rouge sexy. Eriol a eu l'air de bien apprécier.

― Ta gueule!

Maxime entendit un BANG! sonore, signe qu'il s'était fait raccrocher la ligne au nez par une Mélissa complètement furax. Mais Maxime savait qu'elle n'avait pas de limites et qu'il pourrait toujours continuer à la provoquer sans qu'elle soit rancunière.

_**Le lendemain matin**_

Maxime décida de suivre le conseille de Mélissa et alla rejoindre Karyne chez sa sœur pour la raccompagner à l'école. Quand il arriva Sakura était déjà partie et Karyne était entrain de jouer avec son neveu. La scène était très touchante à voir.

― Maxime! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

― Je suis venu te chercher pour aller à l'école.

― Ok. Ben je me grouille à me changer pis j'arrive.

Quelques instants plus tard, Maxime et Karyne marchaient dans la rue. Maxime parlai à la jeune fille de ce qu'il avait trouvé chez lui en rentrant. Quand Karyne entendit cela, elle éclata de rire. Le jeune homme continua de la faire rire comme ça jusqu'à l'école. C'est une Karyne pliée en deux et un Maxime avec un gros smile qui se présenta devant la gang.

― Ouin, vous avec l'air pas mal joyeux vous deux, dit Mélissa. Est-ce qu'on pourrait savoir pourquoi?

Les deux joyeux lurons arrêtèrent deux secondes de rires, regardèrent Eriol et repartirent à rire. La cloche sonna coupa ça court et ne leur donna pas le temps de répondre. Mélissa marchait dans le couloir avec Karyne et se retenait de justesse pour ne pas laisser échapper une phrase qui pourrait révéler le fait qu'elle était au courant pour le baiser.

**_Le midi_**

Karyne était assis à une table dans la salle d'étude et était entrain de s'arracher les cheveux de dessus la tête à cause d'un devoirs de math. Maxime qui l'observait de loin (Yé toujours à salle d'étude, lui, le midi. Après on se demande pourquoi ya d'aussi bonne note! Pff!) alla la rejoindre pour voir qu'est-ce qui se passait.

― Qu'est-ce que tu as Karyne?

― Je comprends rien dans mon devoirs de math, dit la jeune fille en sursautant.

― Ce n'est pas compliqué tu vas voir, dit le cuty boy.

― Moi et les maths, c'est deux!

Maxime s'assis à côté d'elle et dit :

― Je vais tout t'expliquer et à la fin les maths n'auront plus aucun secret pour toi. (Grrrrr!)

En disant ses mots, il se rapprocha subtilement d'elle. La désespérée en rougie un tout petit peu vu la proximité du jeune homme. C'est dans cette position que Mélissa et Eriol les retrouvèrent. Ils décidèrent de les laisser tranquille, puisque s'ils les avaient dérangés, ils se seraient faits trucider par les deux amis. Bah! Ça serait peut-être une bonne idée pour les rapprocher.

_**Le soir même**_

Toute la gang de l'échange était réunie dans une salle de conférence du Collège St-Bernard pour parler du départ prochain pour Tomoeda.

― Ok. Silence tout le monde, dit le superviseur dans un français presque parfait. Aujourd'hui, nous allons parler de ce départ qui approche à grand pas.

Le prof continua à parler comme cela un bon bout de temps sans se rendre compte qu'une personne n'écoutait pas. Bien sûr c'était Eriol! Il se disait que bientôt cela serait plus facile pour lui de se rapprocher de Mélissa parce qu'il serait dans son environnement naturel (mouah on dirait que je parle d'un lion lol.) et en plus, il pourrait l'impressionner avec sa belle et grosse maison. La réunion se termina et Maxime dû frapper Eriol en arrière de la tête pour le réveiller.

_**Chez Mélissa**_

Sakura, Tiffany et Karyne avaient organisé une soirée pyjama chez Mélissa. Elles étaient toutes les 4 dans sa chambre, et comme toute fille qui se respecte, elles se mirent bientôt à parler d'amour. Mélissa lança la première pique :

― Ouais, Karyne. J'ai remarqué que Maxime te tournait pas mal autour.

― Ouin, en parlant de lui… justement, il m'a embrassée l'autre jour.

Mélissa,faussement surprise, s'écria :

― Quoi?! Pour vrai?

Mélissa étant une très mauvaise menteuse, Karyne su aussitôt qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche.

― Toi, t'étais au courant!

― Nooooooon! Ben, peut-être juste un petit peu.

Tiffany, levant un sourcil, dit d'un air dubitatif :

― Comment peux-tu être juste un petit peu au courant?

― Hé hé, euh… Et toi, Sakura, comment ça va avec Lionel?

L'intéressée se mit à rougir.

― Ben, ça fait 2 mois qu'on sort ensemble.

Karyne s'écria :

― 2 mois? Y'a pas beaucoup d'action.

― On le sait avec toi, Karyne, tu coucherais avec depuis déjà au moins 1 mois, répliqua Mélissa d'un ton rieur.

― Heille toi si tu veux pas que je reprenne la conversation où on l'avait laisser tout à l'heure, je te conseille de tenir ta langue.

― Oui chef! À vos ordres, chef!

Tiffany, des étoiles dans les yeux, s'écria :

― On pourrait leur organiser un rendez-vous d'amoureux aux chandelles!

― Ce n'est pas la peine, Tiffany, ça a déjà été fait, dit Sakura.

― Quoi? Et je n'étais même pas au courant?

Sakura décida de changer de sujet en voyant Tiffany sur le bord de l'hystérie.

― Moi, j'ai remarqué qu'Eriol est plutôt distrait, ces derniers temps.

Karyne sourit.

― Ouais, moi je crois que son esprit vogue vers une certaine jeune fille du nom de… Mélissa!

― Qu'est-ce que t'en sais?, répliqua Mélissa

― Je ne sais pas pour ce sujet là, mais je sais que t'étais au courant pour le baiser!

― Ah, reviens-en! T'en feras tout un cas quand j'irai crier sur les toits que vous avez couché ensemble!

― Ça risque de ne pas aller jusque là.

― Ben là, c'est bien parti! Vous avez franchi la 1ière étape. Ça veut peut-être dire qu'il t'aime!

― Pff, il devait être saoul. Pis va donc te coucher!

Les 4 filles décidèrent d'aller se coucher, parce qu'elles partaient pour le Japon le lendemain.


	4. Chapitre 4 Le retour

**Disclaimer : **Est-ce qu'Eriol a réalisé qu'il était fou amoureux de Shaolan? Non! Est-ce qu'il a enfin réalisé debord qu'il n'aimera que moi et ma meilleure amie, Mélissa? Non!!!!! Et bien Cards Captor Sakura n'est malheureusement pas à moi !

**Note : **Salut! Désolée que cela prenne du temps avant de publier mes chapitres, mais je ne suis pas vraiment encouragé par des reviews. Tk n'oublié pas de me laisser vos commentaires!!!!!

**Complicated Story**

_Chapitre 4_ Le retour 

_**À l'aéroport**_

La gang du Japon étaient tous assis en attendant l'avion qui avait été retardé d'une heure. Karyne, qui n'avait pas déjeuné ce matin-là à cause de la nervosité commença à avoir faim.

― Ah! J'ai faim, se plaignit-elle.

Maxime s'approcha d'elle.

― Comment ça? T'as pas déjeuné?

― Non, madame était trop nerveuse à l'idée de prendre l'avion, répondit Mélissa.

― Dans ce cas , tu peux prendre quelque chose à manger dans mon sac, offrit Sakura avec un sourire.

Karyne accepta l'offre et lorsqu'elle ouvrit le sac, elle poussa un cri.

― C'est quoi cette bibitte là!

Le sac d'Eriol s'ouvrit et Spinel Sun en sortit à son tour.

― Ah! Je te l'avais dit que tu te ferais prendre en premier!, lança-t-il. Tu me dois une revanche au Monopoly.

― Ah! Non pas au Monopoly! C'est trop long à jouer!

Karyne alla se réfugier derrière Maxime, qui demanda :

― C'est supposé être quoi, ça?

Kéro, indigné, se retourna vers lui et cria :

― Je suis le gardien du sceau sacré des cartes de Clow et maintenant de Sakura, tu sauras, pas une chose! Ah, j'te jure, si tu voyais ma vraie forme, tu ferais moins le malin!

Maxime jeta à Karyne un regard du style : « C'est quoi ça le sceau sacré des cartes de chez pas qui? Ça mange quoi en hiver? » et Karyne répondit a son regard par un haussement d'épaule.

― Ah, tais-toi donc, le p'tit frimeur, répliqua Suppy. Laisse la parole au plus beau et au plus sage.

― Tu ne parles pas de toi, j'espère!

Eriol s'interposa entre les deux gardiens.

― Arrêtez de vous chamailler ou vous allez vous faire repérer.

Mélissa prit la parole.

― Est-ce qu'il y a d'autre trucs comme ça qu'on devrait savoir?

Eriol soupira.

― Autant tout vous raconter. De toute façon, on a le temps

Avec Sakura, Shaolan et Tiffany, il expliqua toute l'histoire aux Canadiens.

― Je ne trouve pas qu'il ressemble a un gardien, dit Maxime en regardant Kéro. Je trouve qu'il ressemble à une peluche.

― Ah, ah, ah, ah, toi aussi, tu trouves ça, rigola Shaolan.

Mais avant que Kéro puisse dire quoi que se soit, une voix s'éleva d'un haut-parleur.

― Tous les passagers à destination du Japon son priés d'embarquer immédiatement.

― Je crois que c'est à notre tour, dit Laurie, encore un peu sonné par l'incroyable histoire. Venez!

Le stresse qui avait momentanément quitté Karyne lui repris soudainement. Elle rongeait son frein quand une main pris doucement la sienne. Elle se retourna et vit Maxime l'entraîner doucement avec un sourire encourageant vers l'embarcation.

Dans l'avion 

Tout le monde était fatigué, car ils n'avaient pas beaucoup dormi. Surtout Karyne! À peine une demi-heure après que l'avion ait décoller, la jeune fille s'endormit. Maxime, qui s'était assis juste à côté d'elle, l'observa pendant presque la totalité du voyage Mélissa, qui les observait de loin, eut un sourire attendri, tout en discutant disputant une partie de carte avec Suppy et Kéro, qu'elle trouvait très amusant puisqu'ils étaient super borné à gagner.

Pendant que Karyne dormait, le petit groupe décida de jouer au trou de cul pour mettre les talents de joueuse de cartes de Mélissa à l'épreuve.

― Ah, c'est pas juste! C'est encore Maxime qui est Président. Ça doit faire 10 parties que l'on joue et on n'a pas encore réussi à le déloger. Pis je suis encore la secrétaire d'Eriol!

Maxime la regarda croche.

― Te connaissant, tu dois pas t'en plaindre. Je te verrais bien rentrer dans son bureau avec la très sexy robe rouge de la dernière fois en disant : « Que puis-je faire pour vous Monsieur? ». (Moi aussi, je la vois trop!!! Lol)

Mélissa se pencha pour l'étrangler, mais Maxime, l'ayant vu venir, se rassit dans son siège en vitesse, faisant ainsi basculer la tête de Karyne sur son épaule.

Karyne gémit un peu et se plaça plus confortablement sur le jeune homme.

Mélissa sourit.

― Je vais reporter ton étranglement à plus tard, vu que tu m'offres une scène mimi tout plein et je ne voudrais pas réveiller mon amie qui je sais à très besoin de dormir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Maxime s'endormit à son tour et Mélissa prit sa revanche en prenant plein de photos qu'elle afficherait bien partout dans son école si son amie, Karyne, n'était pas impliquée.

Rendus au Japon 

Le groupe arriva sur l'heure du souper et comme personne n'avait vraiment pas le goût d'aller chez eux, alors ils décidèrent d'aller chez Eriol, parce qu'il était le seul où il y avait quelqu'un à la maison pour préparer le repas. (Samantha. Mon Dieu, ils vont tous mourir lol) Le souper se passa très bien et on passa au dessert.

Kéro s'empara d'un gros morceau de sucre à la crème et dit :

― Maintenant, je vais vous montrer quelque chose de drôle.

En disant ces mots, il le fourra dans la bouche de Suppy, qui n'eut pas le choix de l'avaler. Spinel Sun se mit à voler dans tous les sens, en criant :

― Chocolat! Chocolat! Je veux du chocolat!

Eriol, de sa main agile, réussit à attraper Suppy avant qu'il ne casse un vase très cher.

― Je crois que je vais aller le mettre en lieu sur avant qu'il ne brise toute la maison. Pendant ce temps, vous pouvez visiter la maison.

Tout le monde se dispersa dans la maison. Karyne rentra dans ce qu'elle cru être un genre de grand salon et dans un coin de la pièce régnait un piano a queue. Un super beau piano a queue! La jeune fille s'approcha doucement et commença à jouer une pièce que Mélissa avait commencée à lui apprendre. Quand tout à coup Maxime entra dans la pièce, il s'accouda au chambral de la porte et la regarda faire des efforts pour réussir le mieux possible ses notes. Maxime s'approcha et s'assit juste à côté d'elle.

― Je peux, lui demanda-t-il.

― Bien sûr, répondit-elle en sursautant et en rougissant à l'idée qu'il l'avait entendu jouer.

― Est-ce que c'est ça que tu voulais jouer?

Maxime se mit à jouer de ses mains expertes la pièce sur laquelle Karyne peinait tellement. Karyne lui répondit :

― Oui, c'est exactement ça!

― Hmmm ça irait mieux si tu plaçais tes mains comme cela à la place dit-il en prenant doucement ses mains dans les siennes et en les plaçant de manière différente sur le piano.

Soudain, Mélissa passa sa tête par l'embrasure de la porte et dit :

― J'ai crû entendre un canon de Pachelbel, ici.

Puis, voyant la scène, elle ajouta :

― Maxime laisse tomber. Tu n'arriveras jamais à la cheville de Karyne.

Maxime haussa un sourcil.

― Tu veux parier?

Jetant un regard empli de sous-entendus à Karyne, il dit :

― Colle-toi un peu sur moi, que Mélissa vienne s'asseoir et nous montre ses talents.

Mélissa prit place sur le banc et commença à jouer sa pièce préférée (True light de DN Angel). Maxime, pour la faire enrager un peu, se mit à l'accompagner. Mélissa. Frustrée, accéléra le rythme pour essayer de le perdre, mais il tint bon. Finalement, se fut la cacophonie totale.

Eriol entra dans la pièce en se bouchant les oreilles. Puis il dit en poussant Mélissa et Maxime en bas du banc :

― Poussez-vous, les enfants, et laissez faire le pro!

Puis, il dit gentiment à Karyne qui était toujours assise sur le banc :

― Mademoiselle, pourriez vous me cédez la place svp?

― Mais biensûr!

Et elle se leva en prenant bien soin d'écraser Maxime (lol).

Eriol s'assit, ferma les yeux, et commença à jouer une mélodie très douce, mais très compliquée.

Mélissa et Maxime soupirèrent et dire en chœur :

― Et merde, ça surpasse mon niveau.

Eriol termina son morceau et les autres jeunes se mirent à applaudir, le reste du groupe étant arrivé durant sa prestation. L'Anglais s'inclina et dit :

― Puisqu'il est déjà tard, je vous invite tous à dormir ici ce soir.

Kéro s'écria :

― Pyjama Party!

Suppy défonça la porte en hurlant :

― Chocolat à volonté!

Mélissa cria :

― Ouais!

Karyne jeta un regard assassin à son amie

― Mélissa… Ta gueule!

Mélissa tomba à la renverse avec un couteau style mangas enfoncé dans le front.

― Ouch, touché!

― Est-ce que tu as d'autres instruments à part le piano, demanda Karyne à Eriol.

― Biensûr! Ils sont dans cette pièce, répondit-il en pointant une autre porte dans le fond la pièce. Mais je vous les montrerai demain parce que la il se fait vraiment tard et il faut encore installer les matelas dans ce salon.

Tout le monde se mit à l'ouvrage et installèrent leur lit et quand ils avaient fini, ils aidaient les autres. Tout cela se fit en un temps record. Tout de suite après, ils se mirent tous en pyjama et se couchèrent, morts.

Quelques heures plus tard, Maxime se réveilla. D'un regard ensommeillé, il chercha Karyne des yeux, mais ne la trouva nulle part. Il se leva et marcha un peu dans la pièce. Quand il entendit un petit son aigu venir de la pièce qu'Eriol avait montré un peu plus tôt. Il s'avança discrètement et ouvrit tout doucement la porte. Ce qu'il vit et entendit à l'intérieur l'émerveilla. Karyne était assis sur une chaise, lui faisant dos, et jouait de la flûte traversière. Elle jouait une chanson super belle qui enchantait les oreilles. Il la laissa jouer quelques minutes et fit un petit bruit pour signaler sa présence. Cela eut l'effet voulu puisque la jeune fille se retourna vers lui d'un air surpris.

― Tu joues très bien, la complimenta-il.

― Merci, mais que fais-tu ici?

― Ça ne se voit pas, je t'écoute jouer de la musique!

― Tu sais exactement ce que je veux dire! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas couché?

― Je pourrais te poser la même question puis que si je suis ici c'est parce que je t'ai entendu jouer, répliqua Maxime.

― Hmmm, c'est parce que j'arrivais pas à dormir. J'ai plein de questions qui me trottent dans la tête et cela m'empêche de dormir.

― Je peux t'aider?

― Non non!, s'écria la jeune fille. C'est des problèmes personnels.

Il eut un petit silence gêner. Après quelques minutes, Maxime s'approcha de la jeune fille, caressa ses doigts et dit :

― Il faut avoir des doigts agiles pour jouer de la flûte traversière et toi tu joues très bien.

Ils étaient tellement proche que Karyne pensait qu'il allait l'embrasser. L'ambiance était insoutenable et quand la jeune fille pensait que le jeune homme allait se déniaiser à l'embrasser, il dit :

― Viens allons se coucher!

― Ok!

POV Maxime 

Oh mon dieu! J'étais si proche d'elle! J'aurais pu l'embrasser, la toucher, mais je me suis dégonflé au dernier moment. Elle est si belle, ses mains étaient si douces et sa chanson était tellement…mélodieuse!!! La prochaine fois sera la bonne! Et cette fois-là, je ne me contenterai pas que de l'embrasser, je lui dirai aussi mes sentiments. C'est décidé, je fonce! Demain au plus tard cela va être réglé!

Et il s'endormi avec cela dans la tête. (pauvre gars, s'il savait ce que je lui réserve lol)

POV Karyne 

Non, mais quel mufle celui-là! Me faire languir comme cela et rien faire! Il est super gentille, doux, attentionné et quand je suis prête à lui tombé dans les bras comme une belle cruche Monsieur ne fait rien! Soit il le fait exprès et se moque de moi! Soit c'est un trouillard peureux! Moi, je vote pour le premier choix! Il s'est déjà moqué de moi après tout pourquoi il ne recommencerait pas. Et bien, je ne me ferai pas avoir une autre fois. Demain, je vais jouer les naturelles comme si rien ne c'était passé, mais à la moindre démonstration et je le punch dans les dents! Ça va être bien fait pour ce connard-là, il va savoir qu'on se moque pas de moi comme ça. Il y a un prix à payer!

Et elle s'endormi avec des idées de vengeance.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Laissez des reviews svp!!!!!!  Tk j'espère que vous avez aimé! Je vous le jure que le prochain chapitre va être super drôle. Merci et à la prochaine!!!!!!!


	5. Chapitre 5 Portefeuille, imprévus et

**Disclamer : **Les personnages de Cards Captor Sakura ne sont malheureusement pas à moi! Si cela aurait été le cas, vous l'auriez su, car la fin n'aurait certainement pas été la même!

**Note : **Je suis désolée pour le retard!!! Je poste vraiment pas régulièrement! Gomen!!!

**Complicated Story**

**Chapitre 5**

**Porte-feuille, imprévus et disputes**

Le lendemain matin

Sakura décida de faire visiter Tomoeda à ses amis, mais entre temps Mélissa avait découvert l'immense bibliothèque d'Eriol et avait décidé de ne pas y aller. Ce dernier devait lui aussi rester. Spinel Sun ayant l'indigestion du siècle.

Une fois les autres partis, Mélissa s'installa dans le salon avec un bouquin aussi épais que Kéro, tandis qu'Eriol prit le journal et s'assit en face d'elle.

Tout à coup, on sonna à la porte et le jeune Anglais se leva pour aller ouvrir, mais resta bouche bée devant le visiteur.

Du salon, Mélissa attendit un :

― Toi?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Une voix inconnue murmura quelque chose, à quoi Eriol répliqua :

― T'avais qu'à ne pas nous abandonner! Va-t-en!

On entendit une porte claquer et Eriol revint dans le salon, l'air sombre. Mélissa reposa prudemment son livre et demanda :

― Est-ce que ça va?

Eriol se retourna vers elle, furieux.

― Est-ce que ça a l'air d'aller?

― Non.

― Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu le demandes?

Mélissa, vexée, se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

― Désolée, j'essayais juste d'être gentille. Si c'est comme ça, je m'en vais!

― Non, attends!

La jeune fille se retourna pour répliquer, seulement pour se faire plaquer contre la porte. Mélissa regarda Eriol, interloquée, et murmura :

― Tu n'oseras pas…

Le jeune homme lui fit un sourire en coin.

― On parie?

À ces mots, il se pencha doucement et l'embrassa, d'abord tendrement, puis de plus en plus passionnément. Au début, Mélissa résista, rien que pour la forme, puis finit par se laisser aller.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit de l'extérieur et ils tombèrent à la renverse, Eriol sur Mélissa.

― Oh là, c'est chaud ici!

Ils levèrent la tête et aperçurent Maxime, qui les regardait, l'air moqueur.

Mélissa repoussa vivement Eriol et se leva.

― Les nerfs! Je venais juste chercher mon porte-feuille, qui est resté sur la table. Mais ce que j'ai vu vaut bien plus que ce qu'il y a dans mon porte-feuille!

La jeune fille se contrôla à grand peine et alla récupérer le porte-feuille, mais une remarque de Maxime lui fit complètement perdre les pédales.

― Mouais, je ne pensais pas que t'étais une fille facile. Avoir su…

Mélissa se retourna et se mit à lui courir après.

― Reviens ici! Je vais t'arracher la langue!

Malheureusement, Maxime courait plus vite qu'elle. Elle s'arrêta, regarda le porte-feuille et le lança de toutes ses forces. L'objet frappa le jeune homme en plein derrière la tête, ce qui le fit s'étaler de tout son long par terre.

Mélissa bandit son poing en signe de victoire.

― Et c'est un abat!

Franchement humilié, Maxime s'en alla, jurant d'avoir sa revanche (qu'il n'aura pas mouahahahah!)

Eriol et Mélissa se retrouvèrent seuls et un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Finalement, au bout d'un moment, la jeune fille demanda :

― Je peux te poser une question?

― Hmm.

― Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as… embrassée?

Eriol voulut répondre, mais se rendit compte qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il dit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

― Euh… je ne sais pas. J'avais besoin de me défouler.

Mélissa, furieuse, s'écria :

― Je vais te montrer comment je me défoule, moi!

À ces mots, elle le gifla de toutes ses forces et partit en coup de vent… Seulement pour revenir 2 minutes plus tard mortifiée.

― Je ne sais pas où habite Tomoyo

Eriol, se tenant la joue, ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

― Tu veux que je te raccompagne?

Mélissa soupira.

― Mouais, c'est plus par nécessité que par envie, crois-moi…

De retour avec nos amis au parc du Pingouin

Maxime entra dans le par cet alla rejoindre les autres, le sourire aux lèvres.

― Hmm, je viens de découvrir quelque chose de très intéressant à propos de Mélissa.

― Pff, on s'en fous-tu, tu penses? (en clair : On s'en fou!!), dit Karyne, peu impressionnée.

― Ouais, elle nous en parlera si elle en a envie, renchérit Jessica.

Karyne Bailla.

― Ah, moi je suis fatiguée.

Sakura lui sourit.

― Tu peux retourner chez moi, si tu veux.

― Je crois que c'est ce que je vais faire. À tout à l'heure!

Maxime sauta sur l'occasion.

― Je vais te raccompagner. On ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait arriver!

Karyne leva les yeux au ciel et partit, Maxime sur les talons.

Sur le chemin du retour

Ils marchèrent un moment en silence, puis Karyne se retourna, énervée.

― As-tu fini de me suivre?! Laisse-moi tranquille! Si j'avais voulu un chien de poche, j'en aurais acheté un! Pis un autre que toi, ça c'est certain!

Maxime recula d'un pas.

― Voyons, qu'est-ce qui t'as? Pourquoi t'es bête de même?

― Bête? Est-ce que tu sais seulement ce que je ressens? Je t'ai aimé, tu sais? Je t'aimais vraiment, mais tu t'es carrément moqué de moi! C'est pas correct!

― Mais maintenant, je t'aime!

Pour appuyer ses mots, Maxime se pencha pour l'embrasser, mais la jeune fille se dégagea vivement.

― C'est trop tard, maintenant! Je suis passée à autre chose. Si tu m'aimes vraiment, laisse-moi partir! (On dirait une scène cute où la fille va mourir! Snif!)

Karyne tourna les talons et se mit à courir en direction de chez Sakura. Maxime, blessé dans son cœur (et dans son orgueil typiquement masculin) resta figé au beau milieu de la rue, ce qui lui valut d'être fauché par une voiture qui arrivait derrière lui. Perdu dans ses pensées moroses, il ne l'entendit jamais venir. Mais je peux vous garantir qu'il la sentit, par contre.

OoOoO

Voici le 5ième chapitre de Complicated Story! J'espère que vous l'avez aimé! Si oui ou non, laissez des reviews svp! Ce n'est pas grave! Merci et à la prochaine!


End file.
